Una historia diferente
by cr7erick
Summary: Si toda su vida fue casi perfecta, sus padres lo amaban, y era el "Principe" de Konoha, siempre feliz y sonriente ¿Por qué Naruto traiciono Konoha para unirse ah Akatsuki?, Naruto no tiene al Kyuby, sus padres no murieron. NarutoxHinataxNaruko puede convertirse en Harem, depende de ustedes.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es algo pequeño el capítulo pero solo es el prólogo, esta historia será diferentes ah todas donde Naruto es abandonado por sus padres, aunque debo admitirlo igual tengo pensado una historia así xD... Igual dije en el capitulo de mi otro Fic que esperaría un poco, pero bueno es que la verdad me retrase demasiado así que decidí ponerla desde ahorita, bueno espero que les guste o/.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ningún personaje que sea sacado de otra serie, y sin más ahí va.

* * *

Era un 10 de Octubre y en Konoha las cosas iban casi bien, bueno Kushina estaba dando a luz ah sus gemelos Naruko y Naruto estos eran unos rubios la niña de ojos violetas como ella y el niño de ojos azules como su padre, todo iba bien hasta que un tipo con una mascara apareció desatando al Kuby causando muchos destrozos en la aldea, una vez que el Yondaime Hokage se encargo del enmascarado, decidió ir por el Kyuby, causando una pelea entre ambos, cuando llego el momento para sellar al Kyuby, La diosa de la muerte le perdono la vida al Hokage más sin embargo viendo al niño una idea cruzo por su mente se acerco al pequeño y poso sus manos sobre su vientre y una luz casi invisible se adentro en el, en ese mometo Minato decidió sellar el chakra en Naruko y el alma en su esposa para evitar su muerte, sin que el lo supiera Naruto estaba destinado a la grandeza, terminando todo el proceso, Minato junto a Kushina pasaron ah ser felicitados, aunque el Kyuby destrozo muchas casas, gracias ah el orden que no hubieron muertos, Minato junto a Kushina reconocieron ah sus dos pequeños hijos, su familia estaba sano, y aunque todo era felicidad Minato no se podía sacar de la cabeza porque Shinigami le perdono la vida y más que nada porque se poso en Naruto.

Meses después en revisiones médicas se encontraba Kushina junto a Minato muy nerviosos motivos?

Minato: Tranquila Kushi-Chan ellos estarán bien- Le daba un tierno beso en su frente.

Kushina: Es que no puedo evitarlo ttebane.

Doctor: Pueden pasar.

Kushina: Como están nuestros hijos?- Sus nervios estaban de puntas.

Doctor: La pequeña esta todo bien, pero el niño-

Minato: Naruto tiene algo malo?.

Kushina: Más le vale que no tenga nada nuestro Naru-Chan ttebane.

Doctor: Al contrario su hijo ah pesar de ser tan pequeño tiene una enorme cantidad de chakra, sin duda será un excelente ninja como sus padres.

Ante esto Minato y Kushina no pudieron estar más contentos, su vida hiba ah empezar tenían una familia que cuidar, proteger y entrenar para volverse muy fuertes, Naruko para controlar el poder del Kyuby y Naruto por sus cantidades de chakra, y aún faltaban cosas por venir.

* * *

Ahí esta el capitulo espero que les guste y ya saben si pueden pongan un Reviewe, aunque solo diga que les gusta, eso inspira demasiado jejeje, y ya saben si tienen alguna duda o alguna sugerencia, igual estoy encantado de responderlas por eso me gusta escribir, ah y los capítulos serán más largos, por si se preguntaban.


	2. Sorpresas

Hola aquí esta un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Los Gemelos de Konoha.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que el cuarto Hokage sello la mitad del Kyuby en Naruko y la otra mitad en su esposa Kushina, en esos años Naruko y Naruto eran tratados como héroes, Naruko era una niña muy alegre pero se intimidaba mucho mientras que Naruto era alegre, muy imperativo y muy común se la pasaba haciendo bromas.

La aldea ya se había reconstruida por completo y las dudas que tenían algunos aldeanos sobre los gemelos, se acabo cuando conocían ah ambos, no lo podían evitar simplemente eran demasiados amables y cariñosos como para odiarlos o dudar de ellos, bueno en fin, en ese tiempo había paz y tranquilidad, bueno no.

Kushina- Mina-Kun creo que ya es hora de que empiece el entrenamiento de Naruto y Naruko ttebane.

Minato- Kushi-Chan, Si ya se amor, y ya tengo a los maestros perfectos para ambos- Se detenía enfrente de su esposa para darle un abrazo y un tierno beso en sus labios.

Kushina- ¿En serio? y ¿Se puede saber quienes serán?- La pelirroja respondió al abrazo y el beso de su marido- Claro, tu serás la maestra de Naruko y Shisui Uchiha- La pelirroja estaba más que feliz al saber que iba a ser la encargada de entrenar ah su hija, pero tenía una duda que tenía que resolver- Pero Shisui-Kun ya acepto ser el encargado de entrenar a Naru-chan ttebane-

Minato- Si, ya le pregunte y se alegro, creo que junto a el será entrenado por Itachi Uchiha- La pelirroja quedo en shock, su pequeño sería entrenado por los dos genios Uchihas- Woow sin duda con esos dos maestros Naru-Chan será muy fuerte ttebane- La pelirroja estaba feliz pero sin duda tenía miedo de saber como sería el entrenamiento de los genios Uchihas- Si, sin duda, cuando sea un poco más grande yo mismo entrenare ah ambos, bueno una vez que bajen le avisaremos de los entrenamientos, sin duda conociendo a ambos se alegraran mucho-

Kushina- Si, ya se, son tan imperativos ttebane, haber ah que hora se levantan- Cosa que no tardo mucho en pasar al escuchar unos murmuros que provenían del otro cuarto.

Naruto- Ya viste Onee-Chan ya nos van ah entrenar ttebayo- el pequeño rubio estaba más que alegre de por fin empezar su entrenamiento.

Naruko- Si Onii-Chan ya nos van ah entrenar, pero tu no entrenaras con mamá- Esto último lo dijo con un tono un poco triste al no poder pasar ya tanto tiempo con su gemelo.

Naruto- Ya lo se, pero entrenare con Itachi-nii y Shisui-nii, sin duda seremos muy fuertes ttebayo- Su platica fue interrumpida por un par de brazos que abrazaron ah los gemelos- Claro que si mis bebes, Naruto-Chan tu serás más fuerte que tu papá y tu Naruko-Chan serás más fuerte que yo ttebane- La pelirroja no podría estar más contenta al escuchar que sus bebes estaban de acuerdo con sus nuevos senseis, sin duda habría cosas buenas en el futuro- Por el momento hay que desayunar para ser fuertes, hoy prepare ramen ttebane- No vio como pero terminando la palabra "Ramen" juro haber visto ah sus bebes sentados en la mesa, aún más rápido de lo que hubiese sido con el Hirashin, pero debió de haberlo imaginado.

Minato- Naruto-Chan tus senseis te esperaran en la entrada del complejo Uchiha para empezar tu entrenamiento, Naruko-Chan tu madre entrenara contigo en el patio, espero les vaya bien los veo en la noche- El rubio se estaba despidiendo cuando sintió dos pares de brazos en sus piernas al bajar la mirada vio ah sus hijos abrazando sus piernas, la Pelirroja solo tenía una tierna sonrisa en los labios al ver a sus bebes abrazando ah su padre.

Naruto- Otou-san espero y te prepares porque en el futuro yo seré el mejor hokage ttebayo, hasta luego Naruko-Nee-chan hasta luego Ka-san- El rubio se acerco ah su hermana para darle un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla que provoco un sonrojo en la pequeña rubia mientras que la pelirroja le dio un abrazo que lo estaba haciendo cambiar de color- Ka-san será mejor que sueltes ah Naru-Kun- La pelirroja no pareció entender el porque hasta que volteo ah ver ah su hijo que estaba de color azul.

Kushina- Bebé, hijo, pase lo que pase no veas la luz, quédate con nosotros- La pelirroja movía al rubio de lado ah lado hasta que este por fin pareció abrir los ojos.

Después de este momento un poco trágico por así decirlo, se encamino hasta el complejo Uchiha hay encontró ah sus senseis, esperándolo.

Naruto: Shisui-Nii, Itachi-Nii ustedes dos serán mis senseis, por cierto como esta Sasuke-Nii?- El pequeño Namikaze había entablado una relación de hermanos con el pequeño Uchiha, era muy común ver a los dos juntos por todas partes.

Itachi- Esta bien, en estos momentos se encuentra entrenando con mi Otou-san-Sasuke por su parte el entrenaba con su padre y todos los días se empleaba a fondo para poder despertar su Sharingan- mmmm siempre se la pasa entrenando, y ¿Cómo se encuentra Merry-Chan Shisui-Nii? (Merry es un personaje inventado, será la hermana de Shisui, su personalidad, la describiré en el siguiente capítulo)-

Shisui- Ah hablas de tu novia- Ese comentario hizo poner rojo al Namikaze- Pues ella se encuentra en casa con Oka-San-

Naruto- Ella no es mi novia- Itachi al entender todo, quiso seguir con la broma- Entonces porque te preocupas tanto por ella y la otra vez los vimos abrazados- El rubio no pudo más y su cara de puso totalmente roja- Pues porque es mi amiga y era su cumpleaños, además vamos ah entrenar- Los dos Uchihas no pudieron más y se echaron ah reir, pasando ese momento gracioso eh incomodo salieron rumbo ah al área de entrenamiento 44, donde empezarían con el entrenamiento, una vez llegando procedieron ah explicarle ah rubio lo que haría en ese tiempo.

Shisui- Bien Naruto-Kun tu entrenamiento será así, por el momento en el primer año te enseñaremos un buen control de tu chakra junto con ejercicios físicos, en el segundo año te enseñaremos taijutsu, tu sensei para eso seré yo, al tercer años tu entrenamiento será Ninjutsu tu sensei será Itachi y al cuarto año te enseñaremos un poco de Genjutsu quizá se te complique un poco, porque tu no tienes el Sharingan, pero confió en que no será mucho problema- El rubio solo escuchaba y asentía ah todo lo que le decía su nuevo Sensei.

Naruto- emm esta bien iniciemos.

Así empezó el entrenamiento del rubio, empezando con su primer año en ejercicios físicos y control de chakra, pero eso fue relativamente fácil, el segundo año fue uno de lo más complicados debido ah que el rubio no contaba con el Sharingan por lo tanto era complicado y no podrían enseñarle el Uchiha Interceptor pero esa no fue impedimento para enseñarle un buen taijutsu, pero la mayor sorpresa fue en el tercer año, la razón pues.

Shisui- Bien Naruto-Kun empezaremos tu entrenamiento de Ninjutsus, pero primero debemos saber cual es tu afinidad pon un poco de tu chakra en esta hoja- El rubio solo se quedo viendo el pedazo de papel sin saber bien, que es lo que tenía que hacer- emmm bueno ya lo agarre ahora que hago?-

Itachi- Bien Naruto, ponle chakra si el papel se corta significara que eres afín al elemento viento, si el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas seras afín al elemento fuego, si el papel se arruga significa que tu elemento es rayo, si el papel se desmorona tu elemento es tierra y por último si el papel se empapa tu elemento será el agua, adelante

Naruto: Bueno lo intentare ttebayo- Así el rubio impregno su chakra en el pedazo de papel, este corto 4 pedazos el papel- Bien Naruto tu afinidad es el Vient...- Más Shisui no pudo terminar la frase al ver como uno de los papeles se arruga, el otro se inflamaba y se convertía en cenizas, el otro se empapaba y el último se arrugaba, cosa que hizo a los Uchihas que sus quijadas tocaran el suelo.

Itachi- I in increible

Naruto- ¿Esto que significa ttebayo?- El rubio aunque era algo inteligente a veces era demasiado ingenuo- Naruto eres afín ah todos los elementos, pero para estar seguro, vuelve ah hacerlo- Así Itachi le dio otro papel más sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo.

Shisui- Eso es increíble, nunca había escuchado ah alguien con sus elementos- El rubio estaba emocionado era único, no esperaba contarle su secreto, así que lo hizo- Shisui-nii espera eso no es todo, mira esto ttebayo- Los Uchihas que apenas acababan de salir de su asombro vieron como Naruto se llevaba sus manos a los ojos, aunque no entendían lo que era, tenían una ligera corazonada.

Itachi/Shisui- ¿Qué tienes que enseñ...

Naruto- Miren mis ojos se transformaron ahora no son azules ahora son un color purpura y tengo varios anillos ttebayo- Ahora si los Uchihas no podían articular nada y cayeron desmayados, pasando ya unos cuantos minutos y tras despertar, notaron que el rubio aún tenía esos ojos.

Shisui- Naruto ¿Hace cuando despertaste esos ojos?- El rubio se puso ah hacer memoria hasta que lo recordo- Emmm pues fue cuando empece ah entrenar con Itachi-Nii y hubo unos segundos que pude ver mejor los golpes, después me canse y perdí, después ese día en la noche me sentí extraño y veía mejor, fui al baño y me di cuenta que tenía esos ojos, pero ¿Qué son ttebayo?- Los Uchihas no podrían creerlo este niño portaba el Dojutsu más legendario de todos.

Itachi- Naruto ese es el Rinnengan el Dojutsu más fuerte de todos, esto tenemos que decirlo al Hokage, así ambos senseis junto ah sus alumnos se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, al llegar y recibir un adelante por su parte, entraron los 3.

Minato- Shisui-san Itachi-san ah que debo su visita- Más sin embargo noto que atrás de ellos venía Naruto, así que pensó que había echo alguna broma o algo por el estilo.

Shisui- Hokage-sama, vengo ah informarle que Naruto-kun es afín a los 5 elementos- Esta confesión dejo ah Minato con la quijada hasta el suelo

Minato- ¿E en serio?- Al ver que los dos Uchihas asentían, solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- Eso no es todo Hokage-sama, también tenemos una cosa que mostrarle- Esta vez fue el hermano de Sasuke que hablo, el rubio menor solo se puso adelante, y cerro sus ojos, al cabo de unos segundos los abrió dejando ver unos ojos color Purpura con anillos en color negro al igual que la pupila

Minato- Es ese e es e el Rinnengan...

* * *

Bien, espero y les allá gustado el capítulo, perdón si no respondí los reviews es que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, en el próximo capitulo se los respondo, aunque solo me queda decirle que gracias, y si gustan un consejo adelante, siempre es bueno seguir consejos eh ir mejorando o/


End file.
